


Dinner and Dessert

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: "Captain to the Commander, please report for duty."





	1. Among Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story was one of my oldest wips. There are not words big enough to express my joy of finally seeing it finished. Thank you thank you thank you, Killermanatee, for all your generous help!

* * *

  

Chakotay leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh.

The last bite of the exotic main course burned delightfully on his tongue, unfamiliar herbs and spices teasing his senses and provoking his mind until relenting into a mist of contentment. Years in space, living on the resources of a starship, even if that ship was the pride of Starfleet, certainly brought forth an appreciation for the simple pleasures in life.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the council representative looking at him, anxiously waiting for his guests to judge the success of the dinner.

They were such friendly, generous people. After months of hardship and a long line of complicated, failed first contacts, meeting this species was like a breath of fresh air; a welcome reminder that sentient beings were capable of evolving and rising above their natural, darker tendencies.

Happy to relieve the man from his uncertainty, Chakotay nodded and smiled. It was easy to compliment him both for the wonderful evening and the delightful company, but also for the preceding days of pleasant and fluid negotiations. This paradise-like society could very well be an exception, possibly the last respite they would encounter on their journey.

The dinner was formal, but as it was proceeding into the latter part of a total of twelve courses, the atmosphere was becoming more casual by the moment.

Chakotay glanced around the large hall and the long table he shared with numerous guests, the colorful attires and relaxed postures, the sounds of chatter and dining filling the space with warmth and coziness he hadn’t expected when he first prepared for the away mission.

Talking Seven into attending hadn’t been easy, but despite her initial awkwardness, her staid expression had gradually turned into the beginning of a smile. By her side was Harry, making conversation and trying to appear cool and composed when, in fact, he was so lost in her beauty that the food on his plate remained nearly untouched.

B'Elanna and Tom had been eager to take the opportunity of a shore leave as a second honeymoon and seemed to be enjoying each other even more than the meal. Her eating from Tom’s fork probably wasn’t strictly according to Starfleet protocol, but then again, they were among a species who had proven to appreciate sensual pleasures.

And Kathryn – she was simply stunning.

During the past days, she had skillfully played the part of a captain, interacting seamlessly with each council member in the delicate dance of diplomacy, not only to a beneficial outcome for Voyager but to the delight of both parties. Nevertheless, her radiance and energy didn’t end at the negotiation table.

It seemed like there was not a single pair of eyes that hadn’t drifted her way during the evening. The floor-length, deep blue dress she’d chosen caressed her figure and highlighted the auburn in her hair, and the way her eyes shined and her soft laughter resonated in the air turned her into nothing less than a magical creature emerged from a dream.

Surely, he wasn’t alone with these thoughts.

Simply for the privilege to accompany her, he was floating on air. If he’d also get the opportunity to lead her to a dance, his evening would be complete. His longing for more than sitting beside her was present as always, but if nothing else, he would be happy to escort her back to her private guest quarters at the end of the dinner and wish her good night.

Like the others, Kathryn appeared to enjoy the evening more than the usual social occasions, relishing the rich tastes of the food and delicious wine and indulging in the light flirting customary within this society. After months of struggling through one problem and disappointment after another, seeing her at ease warmed his heart.

He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly alerted him.

Nothing obvious happened. The flow of conversation went on as before and the first set of desserts were being served, yet the cold shiver running through him was a warning that could not be disregarded.

Making sure not to show his concern, he set down his glass and surveyed the room carefully.

Their host was engaged in a detailed discussion with other council members on arrangements for the next day’s closing negotiations. By the doors, a couple was leaving and, by the looks on their faces, heading somewhere private. The flirting between B'Elanna and Tom had turned into an argument and Tom was trying to cool down her temper with soothing tones. Whatever Harry was explaining to Seven with lively hand motions and expressions was amusing Seven to the point of a genuine smile.

Even though everything seemed to be as it should be, Chakotay knew his instincts were rarely wrong.

Just as he was about to inform Kathryn of his suspicions, he felt her small hand on his knee, sliding up and settling on his inner thigh.

Startled, he turned to her and before she leaned her drowsy head on his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of her face.

Her features were soft and serene, achingly beautiful as she always was. Her lips parted in a soft sigh, dark lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks.

What struck him most, though, were her pupils: wide and black, like an abyss a man could sink into.

"You smell so good, Chakotay," she murmured against his neck while her hand curled around his waist and settled there.

 

* * *

 


	2. To End A Meal

* * *

 

Drugged?

But who, how, and most importantly why?

So far, nothing on the planet had indicated these people were hostile or deceitful in any way, not towards each other and certainly not towards their guests. For three days, they had experienced nothing but generous hospitality and smooth negotiations resulting in a profitable trade agreement for both parties.

Kathryn snuggled closer to him and with her breathing deepening into relaxation, Chakotay took a quick self-check. Pulse, vision, motor functions… everything seemed to be in order. The main difference between his dinner and hers had been the wine. He’d only had one glass, while she had consumed… how many?

He cursed silently. They’d all been so overjoyed to finally encounter a welcoming, peaceful civilization, that they’d let go of the usual caution, forgetting that things often weren’t as good as they appeared. At this point, though, they simply had too much to lose to make any rash moves.

“You look worried, Commander. Is there something I can help you with?"

The council representative leaned near and lowered his voice as if hoping whatever the trouble was, they would manage to solve the situation without drawing attention and disrupting the surrounding harmony.

There was so little time to ponder the possible courses of action. The man seemed genuine in his concern, but how much did they really know about these people?

Chakotay put on a reassuring, benevolent smile as he’d learned was the custom in this society, the first step to approaching any potentially conflicting issue.

"My Captain isn’t feeling well. I should escort her to her room to rest," he said quietly, trying to convey an air of regret about having to suggest leaving while the evening was still young and their desserts untouched.

Taking one look at Kathryn’s drowsy appearance, their host’s face lit up in understanding.

“Do not worry, Commander, the sleepiness will soon pass. She'll be functioning at her peak capacity in no time, as hopefully, you will too. A perfect ending to a perfect day, don't you think? Our compliments."

Chakotay blinked and frowned, the reply easing some of his alarm, but replacing it with new questions. For some reason, the man spoke like there was nothing out of the ordinary, like their guests only had one more reason to be thankful for. But it seemed that the toxic effects of whatever Kathryn had consumed was a topic open for discussion.

A soft sigh next to his ear shifted his attention back to Kathryn and he glanced at her only to see her gazing at him, smiling with a happy, if not a little mischievous, twinkle in her eyes.

“So… This is an expected effect? Something in the wine?” Chakotay inquired, while attempting to ignore Kathryn’s warm fingers trailing to the side of his neck and her soft lips reaching up to nibble on his earlobe. The sensations she generated were undeniably pleasant, but also dangerous and severely distracting.

Turned out his question was more than welcome.

“The wine is a rare delicacy from our lush southern coasts, a product of decades of hard work and perfecting through breeding and refining,” their host explained, proud of his offering. “A mild aphrodisiac, if you may. Served only on special occasions, we truly hope you’ll enjoy.” He bowed slightly as if waiting for another compliment.

Chakotay fell silent, processing the information, seeking a solution.

Mild? There was nothing mild about this.

Kathryn had succeeded in undoing the top buttons of his shirt and her hand snaked under the garment, the skin-to-skin contact making him jump. Not at all gently, he pushed her away to concentrate.

The representative looked back and forth between them, puzzled and visibly nervous.

“She’s not to your liking? I apologize, I thought...”

The man was all but squirming in his seat, obviously trying to find a way out of the awkward situation, afraid he might have created an inconvenience that could ruin the evening he had personally invested so much on.

“This doesn’t have to be a problem. Your company would be highly appreciated by many of our women and I’m sure your captain will find someone suitable...“

The mere thought of her leaving his side in her current condition made his insides turn.

“No! I mean, thank you, Councillor, but there’s no need to make any arrangements. She only needs to rest for a while before we…”

An uninvited memory flashed through his mind and he quickly shook the heated vision away. “And anyway, our species needs privacy..."

At that moment, an unmistakable feminine growl rumbled across the room.

Both men turned just in time to see B’Elanna pinning Tom against a stone pillar by the main doors, looking like she was one step away from ripping off his clothes right then and there.  

‘…at least some of us do’, Chakotay thought dryly.

Their host’s expression was one of utter delight. Apparently, even public foreplay wasn’t frowned upon.

Excited that his guests had offered such an easy, natural solution, he turned back to Chakotay smiling like the sun had come out of the clouds.

"Of course. Please, don’t let the desserts delay your time together. Enjoy! We will meet again in the morning.”

Chakotay wasn’t willing to wait a second longer. If given the chance, Kathryn might very well follow B’Elanna’s lead and create a similar scene, and he wasn’t all that sure how he would be able to survive. 

Disregarding her rather enthusiastic response to his touch, he simply scooped her into his arms, excused their early departure, and headed out, relieved to notice her exploring fingers soon calmed as she dozed off against his chest.

 

* * *

 


	3. Don’t Worry

* * *

 

Chakotay took the shortest route through the garden to their secluded accommodation by the shore and hoped they wouldn’t meet anyone on their way. Walking along the stone paved path, Kathryn gradually sobered.

"The dinner ended already? Where are we going? And why are you carrying me?"

Her voice was disoriented and her eyes unfocused, seeking to understand the situation she’d woken up to.

Chakotay studied her closely. "There was some alien substance in the drinks, Kathryn, and it’s affecting your functioning. How do you feel?”

Still too drowsy to take proper interest in what he had told her, she laid her head back down on his shoulder and yawned.

"Really? I don’t remember. I feel fine."

Her hand slid up to softly stroke his face and hair, her nose nuzzling into his neck.

"You feel good, too," she purred, and he tensed.

Focusing on the endless flower beds and sculpted evergreen trees, he hastened his steps, refusing to acknowledge the inappropriate stirring in his pants.

For a moment, he hesitated whether his or her room would be a safer option, then he pushed open the heavy wooden door to hers and laid her down on the large bed. She curled into a ball and sighed, then settled.

Keeping his moves quiet, he checked the room and the courtyard outside the windows.

The trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the sun was sinking into the sea, coloring the sky with shades of purple and orange. Everything was exactly like this world had been for the past days, innocent and harmonious.

Allowing his mind to rest on the scenery, he considered the situation. The sharpest edge of his worry had faded, but the strange hospitality they had been shown and were expected to enjoy still left him with a problem.

For the time being, he wasn’t concerned about the others. Seven hadn’t touched alcohol since her early unpleasant experiences and she was more than capable of keeping Harry out of harm’s way. As to B’Elanna and Tom, those two were no doubt having the night of their lives.

Kathryn, however, needed care.

The wine seemed to have a stronger effect on her than anyone else and the substance was alien, after all. Whatever the consequences, he would have to call for a beam-out and have the Doctor clear the toxins out of her system. In all likelihood, they’d be back well before morning, able to close the negotiations without their hosts ever knowing they’d been gone.

A lighthearted giggle behind him interrupted his thoughts.

Next he knew, Kathryn’s warm body was pressed against his back and her arms sneaked around his middle in a comfortable, intimate gesture evoking the memory he had been trying to keep out of his consciousness the whole evening.

"Captain to the Commander, please report for duty," her husky voice whispered.

Before he could speak, he had to take a steadying breath.

"Kathryn, don’t.” He covered the small hands caressing his chest and stopped their motion. “Please, try to remember. This is not you. It’s the chemicals affecting your judgment.”

In response, she twined her fingers with his and coiled a leg over his knees, wrapping herself around him like a vine.

“Oh, but I do remember, Chakotay, very well,” she murmured in a velvet tone that made him shiver. “I remember an evening similar to this; dinner and wine and then dessert, served in my bedroom. How could I forget when it’s been on my mind ever since?”

In a flash, he was thrown back in time, reliving the scene. Her impatient fingers tearing away his uniform and her hungry mouth seeking out his; her slender body pushed against the bulkhead and the sound of raw lust from her throat; her thighs locked around his waist and moans melting into ecstasy.

What she left unmentioned was the look of pure horror right after her climax, the look that told him everything he needed to know even before she asked him to leave and never mention that night again.

Reaching up tiptoe, she kissed his neck, lingering there and inhaling his scent.

“I want you, Chakotay.”

Of all the away missions gone bad, this was turning out to be the worst torment.

How long had he waited to hear those words from her? How long had he wanted to be able to respond with all the passion he had been forced to withhold? They had danced around this tension from the first day they had met and still, even in this perfect paradise, temporarily free from any obligations, it was all wrong.

Swallowing back his longing, he pulled her hands from him and turned to face her.

For the life of him, he could not remember how to breathe.

Naked.

She was naked.

Like a goddess she was standing in a deep blue ocean of her silk dress pooling at her feet, her auburn hair cascading over her breasts, eyes shining with desire. That first time he had barely seen anything in her darkened quarters, but now she was there, every curve and dip and swell of her body revealed to him in the evening sun and he couldn’t believe reality proved to be more than his wildest fantasies.

Somewhere at the back of his mind was a voice advising him to look away and shelter her privacy when she was clearly not able to do it herself, but the rush in his ears seemed to be blocking his ability to think and he was paralyzed, helpless at the sight of her beauty.

Another throaty laughter from her made him blink and close his gaping mouth.

“You worry too much. Please, let’s just enjoy this opportunity.”

Giving him no chance to react, she closed the short distance between them and curled her strong arms around his neck with a smile full of promises and pressed her soft lips against his.

She was just as he remembered; fire and life and forbidden pleasures, her willing body like silk under his palms, her fierce heat igniting his own restrained need into a blaze.

Once he tried to moan in between kisses that they needed to stop, but his weak resistance broke easily under her demand, his will dissolving in the delight of her fingers threading into his hair and her mouth devouring his like she was set to make up all the past lonely years in one minute.

In the end, it was her breathless plea for him to take her to bed that shook him out of the whirl. He pulled away and kept her at arm’s length, gasping in shock at what they were about to do.

She had made her point very clear the last time, explaining to him that even though she had initiated the intimacy and enjoyed it tremendously, she couldn’t afford an affair, not while Voyager was so far from home and she had a duty to fulfill. And that from now on, they would both have to remember this.

She stared at him, eyes bright and blue again, cheeks flushed, and brows knit in confusion. All visible signs of the intoxication were gone, but it didn’t really change anything.

Still shaking, he turned his back to her to calm down and find the strength to walk away.

Whether this passion was the result of the wine or something real, nothing else could happen, not another word should be spoken. If the earlier aftermath was any indication, she'd feel awful in the morning and they'd need months to build their professional relationship again.

Little did he know.

Because the last thing he heard before his world went dark was the familiar sound of a phaser discharge.

 

* * *

 


	4. Just Relax

* * *

 

Every part of him ached from head to toe.

Regardless of how many times he’d experienced it, the residual pain of a phaser shock was something he’d never get used to.

Then he noticed his awkward position, lying on the floor with his arms above his head and legs stretched, tied down.

His eyes shot open.

In all her naked glory, Kathryn hovered over him with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Chakotay. That was maybe a bit impulsive of me, but we need to talk.”

She stunned him? Tied him?

Logically, he knew a proper reaction would be somewhere between horrified and mad as hell, but the instinctive response pushing through the throbbing pain was much more primal.

“Kathryn, let me go. Now.”

The demand in his low growl had no effect on her.

“Let me tell you how I see our situation, okay?” she suggested instead, playing with the buttons of his shirt. “Seems to me a unique opportunity has opened for us, one I would personally deeply regret not seizing. And judging by your enthusiasm the last time we were in this position, I do believe you feel the same.”

As his answer, he pulled at the restraints, but the ropes only dug deeper into his flesh.

She studied his struggle calmly.

“But you hesitate because you think I’m still either drunk or drugged or possibly both, incapable of making any kind of rational decisions.” Her voice grew sharp. “Frankly, I find that insulting.”

How she managed to give the perfect appearance of a captain while not wearing a stitch of clothing, was rather impressive. The iron in her glare and hand on her hip forced him to bite back a smile.

At this slightest drop in his resistance, her features softened. She leaned into him, pressed her breasts against his chest, and traced the lines of his tattoo with the tip of her finger.

“I really have waited forever for a chance like this, Chakotay, and I’d hate to waste it. Our first time was so rushed, over much too fast. I’m certain we can do better than that.”

Her lips were a breath away from his, so close he could almost feel the sweet taste of her.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll release you,” she whispered, “but please don’t say so because you think I wouldn’t have decided to do this without the wine.”

During the seconds that passed neither of them moved. Lost in her eyes, the heat of her pouring into his consciousness, he could not have found the right words to utter even if his life depended on it.

She was right.

Their first time had been rushed, both of them a bit too drunk and much too turned on to find the patience to take it slow and savor the moment they had been building for years. No matter how satisfying, it had still been merely an appetizer for greater pleasures to come.

Every loud beat of his heart drummed his consent, the growing tremble in his muscles crying out his hunger for her touch. Try as he might, he could not deny or hide his need.  

The corner of her mouth quirked up and with the playful sparkle reappearing in her gaze, she moved in to kiss him.

“Thank you, Chakotay,” she murmured against his lips and began to unbutton his shirt.

Somewhere as she trailed down the side his neck and over his chest, nibbling and licking and bringing his whole body aflame, he found a last thread of reason.

“Kathryn, please, let me go so I can touch you,” he rasped, the tightness in his groin nearing painful.

_So I can put an end to this madness_ , he added in a silent prayer.

She flashed a devilish grin from under her lashes and dipped her tongue into his navel.

“I’d love you to,” she purred, working to open his pants. “But my turn first.”

The sight of her freeing his erection was surreal. The feel of her gentle fingers stroking him from tip to root and back again, sending pure fire along his nerves, simply out of this world.

This was Kathryn; unattainable, a dream so distant that even their first time together had felt like a figment of his imagination. Yet there she was, on her knees, with one hand wrapped around his hardness and the other caressing his sac, looking at him like she was the lucky one.

A drop of clear liquid formed on the head and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. His groan made her glance at him and his stomach clenched into a tight knot of lust and anticipation.

She would. She really would.

In a slow, deliberate motion, she bent and licked the salty pearl away, pausing to savor his taste. Then she took him into her mouth all the way, inch by inch until her throat squeezed the tip of him.

The sound leaving him was nothing but a weak whimper of surrender.

His body relaxed, his eyes fluttered shut. There was no strength in him to object, no will to ask for anything more. Succumbing to a power greater than him, he floated happy and helpless on the waves of pleasure she created.

With every suction, he moaned. With every dive deeper into her throat, he trembled. Straining against the binds, he was vaguely aware that his arousal was building faster than he wanted. From his drunken depths, he tried to signal her to stop, but when she eventually did, he gasped an opposition.

Shamelessly pleased with herself, she wiped her mouth and slid her leg over him, and any coherent thoughts were lost to him once again.

There was not a shred of hesitance in her moves as she mounted him and sank down on his length, enveloping him with her heat, only a rapturous joy and a wonder of fulfillment shining in her eyes that held his.

She rode him like a storm. Hips rolling and thighs working, nails digging into his chest, carving her passion into his skin.

Focused on the glorious view of her, he realized too late that he was already spiraling towards his climax. And despite his efforts to think of something else, despite his pleas that she would slow down because she felt too good, too damn good, he had no control in the situation and he couldn’t stop from erupting inside her.

Through his choked cry of release and the violent convulsing of his body, he witnessed the utter surprise on her face, followed by a disappointment so profound it stabbed his heart.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she tried, but the reassuring smile she forced onto her lips never reached her eyes before it already faded. Both lost for words, she untied him in silence and got up.

With the humiliation burning heavy in his gut and the guilt-ridden remains of orgasm pulsing in his groin, a thought emerged, as clear as day.

Whatever the consequences, the option of leaving had just closed. In any universe, there was really only one way to proceed.

He found her standing by the windows, staring at the dark night sky.

“You can’t expect a man to last very long under that kind of treatment, Kathryn,” he said softly, arranging the restraints in his hands.

She shrugged but didn’t reply.

He moved to stand right behind her and - hoping he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life - grabbed her wrists.

“My turn, Kathryn.”

 

* * *

 


	5. Something In Return

* * *

 

The thrill of dominating her took him by surprise.

As much as he had enjoyed laying helpless at the mercy of her will, the excitement of reversing roles washed over him like a wave.

Whenever he’d fantasized about making love with Kathryn, his visions had always been harmonious, consensual, harmless. Even at the crest his arousal, weeks of built-up pressure bursting into blessed release, he never dreamed of forcing or hurting her. Now, he found much darker images flooding into his mind.

In retrospect, maybe the stormy passion of their first encounter should have given him the hint that reality with her would be more than an easy, straightforward journey to shared pleasure.

Twisting her arms behind her back and tying them fast brought forth a sense of danger, something forbidden. Feeling her tense but hold still, giving him silent permission to continue, electrified him with a heady rush of power. And as he bit her neck and saw her responding by opening to him further, his arousal was back full force.

“What you did was unthinkable, Kathryn. Tying me while I was unconscious, so blatantly having your way with me… How would that have felt the other way around?”

His pulse was sky-high at the risk he was taking, but he pressed on, all or nothing.

“But since you started the game, let’s see how far we can take this…”

He placed the last rope between her teeth and whispered next to her ear, "...Captain."

Still, no matter how turned on he was or how bold his words sounded, he knew he wouldn’t lead the scene further than her first orgasm. Hopefully, a good one, enough to make amends for her earlier disappointment, and end it there.

Whatever the reasons that had led them to this uncharted although extremely pleasant territory, they would need to get back to Voyager and have a thorough discussion before anything else could happen. Even though she had assured him she was in her right mind to make this decision, he wasn’t convinced she was thinking about tomorrow. About their mission and the command structure, or what would be left of it, after tonight’s intimacy.

With the last knot fastened and secured, he lifted his gaze. For a while, he only stared at their reflection on the full length, ornamented mirror at the other end of the room.

Naked, bound, and gagged, breasts moving with her breathing and eyes heavy with anticipation, the sight of her was simply stunning. Not like the elegant woman he had accompanied that evening, and certainly nothing like the Captain, but a primal version of herself, stripped bare of all roles and expectations of the world outside.

Next to his larger, angular frame, every curve of her screamed femininity and sex, energy and strength, caged by the ropes and his will. His hand on her thigh was big and coarse, a striking contrast to her delicate skin, but also possessive, like by some miracle she had become his property, his to enjoy, his to rule.

Together, they looked magnificent, a view into the dark fantasy he had never dared to imagine.

Eyes fixed to the mirror, he planted his hands on her hips and used his knee to pry her legs apart. Watching his fingers slide over her mound and around her thighs to her buttocks, lightly brushing her labia, he was pleased to witness her instinctively following his moves, attempting to push closer for a firmer contact.

Taking his time, he trailed over her waist and belly, fanning his fingers across her rib cage and paused at her breasts. Just because he could, he took their weight onto his palms, relishing the feel of his fingers pressing into her soft flesh, then pinched and rolled the rosy nipples into hard nubs.

She sucked in a breath, eyes wide and pleading, and his erection twitched in reply. That he would have this kind of effect on her, capable of making her weak for him only by the softest of touches, was incomprehensible.

Empowered by her response, he released her and stepped back. She let out a muffled objection, her whole body shifting towards him as in the wake of a retreating tide.

“Something you need to tell me, love?” he asked and threw away the gag in favor of hearing her speak.

“Chakotay…” the desire in her voice was etched with a warning so familiar he grinned.

“I’m not hearing you say please, Kathryn.”

There was no hesitation.

“Please, Chakotay, get back here and put your hands on me right now or you’ll…”

The rest of her demands faded as his mouth claimed hers. Gripping her hair with both hands, he tilted her head to the side and kissed her deep, tasting her, biting her, sucking the sweetness of her knowing he might never again have the chance.

Leaving her lips red and swollen, he lowered his mouth to her neck she eagerly offered and kept nibbling just under her ear until her moans turned feverish and her impatience hurried him forward.

He knew he’d find her wet and warm, but the abundance of her slickness made him groan. Wanting her to feel him, to know the exact impact she had on him, he ground his hardness against her behind, aching to push into her depths to seek fulfillment with her.

At the first contact of his fingers sliding over her folds, she tensed tight as a string. A flush of arousal colored her skin and she strained against the binds, whispering a choked plea without pride or pretense.

Spellbound by her fierce passion, the temptation to tease or deny forgotten, he set out to a steady rhythm, stroking her clit with intensifying force, his other arm wrapped around her, kneading her breast. As clearly as he could feel the pressure growing in his own groin, he could sense the tension escalating inside her. Visible on her distorted face, audible in her unintelligible words panted out with urgency.

It seemed he didn’t breathe at all during the last moments. Focused on the woman writhing in his arms, pulling against the restraints, and gasping at her impending peak, he was ready to come then and there. And when her orgasm shot through her, wild and raw, her ecstatic cry ran along his spine in a triumph of this pleasure he had been able to gift her.

Her release left her weak in his hold, relying on him to keep her upright as her knees buckled. She shuddered for a long time, the remains of her high ripping through her,  the sounds from her almost like sobs of joy.

What they were together was nothing less than a miracle.

And now it was over.

He took deep breaths, calming down and seeking his balance again. Not sure how to lead them past the possible awkwardness for him to dress and leave, he held her in silence, waiting for her to regain the strength to stand on her own.

Reluctant to let go of the moment, he untied her wrists using more time than was necessary, wishing he would come up with something to say to make everything easier for both of them tomorrow.

But as soon as she was free, she turned and curled her arms around his neck, pressed her nakedness flush against him and reached up to kiss him.

“The bed. Now,” she ordered in her perfect command voice, the one that left him no room for disobedience, and began backing him towards the sleeping area.

 

* * *

 


	6. Worth Dying For

* * *

 

Had he always been so weak, so defenseless against her call?

The better, sane part of him could have had the will to turn her down and leave, but her closeness was like a drug, the sparkle in her eyes his weakness, and the urge to continue on the path that promised to fulfill his every wish too strong, drowning all reason.

Maybe just one more. One more blissful deliverance for her, one more chance for him to see how she unraveled under his touch.

A carefree smile lighting up her face, she fell on the bed on her back, giggling as the mattress bounced her up and down. Her auburn hair splayed over the pillows, her skin pale against the black satin sheets, and as she reached up and pulled him on top of her into a passionate kiss, he knew this would be the picture of her he would remember until the end of his days.

Her body was soft and yielding beneath him, her lips warm and willing. After the intense rush of their power play, feeling her slow, exploring touches at his neck and shoulders and returning that tenderness was an unexpected heaven in all simplicity. Lost in the blue of her eyes, drinking in her every caress, he found himself breathing her name like a prayer.

Mind whirling with the sweetness of her, it dawned on him that the moment was no longer an impulse, a game, or a compensation. In every sense of the word, they were making love, and whatever the consequences, they would never again be able to ignore this night.

She parted her thighs in welcome, allowing him to grind deeper into her, but no matter how tempted he was, no matter how she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer, he didn’t want to press inside her.

Somewhere at the edge of his thoughts still loomed a doubt that morning would find them in a place too complicated to repair and that somehow, somehow that damage would be less if he refused this final step.

Instead, he set out to his first and foremost goal.

Her pleasure.

Kissing his way down her throat and chest, he smiled feeling her push her breasts against his face and into his mouth, voicing her satisfaction as he slowly sucked her nipples and slid his hand between her thighs.

Still slick and sensitive from her earlier climax, her arousal built up quickly. With a hoarse plea, she motioned him lower, lifting her hips up to meet his mouth. A bite on her inner thigh and a long lick over her folds and she was squirming, moaning for more.  

Later, he would have to remind himself that this had not been a dream, but real. That he had truly been at her center, bringing her pleasure that made her grip the sheets and arch her back, her cries filling the room in solid proof it was him she craved for.

Following the waves of her arousal, he brought her repeatedly to the edge, letting her tremble on the brink before pulling her back again. Not to torture, nor to tease, at least not beyond her limits, but to strengthen her peak in the end. Under his command, her restless impatience gradually bent into gasped pleas, bursting into a howl of ecstasy when he finally let her come.

He held her hips as they bucked through her orgasm, then eased her down from her high with calming caresses and open-mouthed kisses over her swollen, pulsing clit.

When her last shudders had faded, he laid his head on her belly and listened to her breathing evening out. Despite the unfulfilled heat throbbing in his groin, he found peace in her fingers stroking his hair and closed his eyes, savoring the moment that very much felt like love.

“Thank you, Chakotay,” she whispered, voice still raw and heavy, and he rose from his comfortable pillow to his elbows to look at her.

Her eyes were bright and alive in a way he'd never seen them before, her posture relaxed and sated. All because of him. If only he had a way to make her see what he already knew; that this happiness could be theirs, for the rest of their lives.

She reached out to trace the line of his jaw. “You must be about to explode. Come here, let me help you with that.”

Whatever was left of his resistance, gave way easily.

Did it really matter anymore what they did, how they pleasured each other in addition to what they’d already done? Compared to their first time all those weeks ago, a quick release and regret in her eyes after, this night had already proven to be so much more.

In the last few hours, he’d come to know her scent and taste as she had his. He had learned she enjoyed submitting to him even more than she liked to dominate, and that while her threshold for pain was high, she responded to the slightest of touches. He knew how the pitch in her voice changed just before she came and how that sound echoed inside him as an immediate need to have her. She was playful and inventive, demanding and generous, a devil and an angel all in one, and by this information alone, life with her would be an adventure beyond all hopes.

If tomorrow would find them back in the command structure with no prospect of a relationship, living with this newly acquired intimate knowledge would be ahead anyhow. The only thing they hadn’t yet experienced was her body under his, trembling in a joint orgasm.

He studied her features, softened with desire and trust. Set to do everything right this time, he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers in an unhurried, tender kiss, hoping his actions would convey all the affection he wasn’t bold enough to put into words.

The only problem was that her plan turned out to be rather different.

Her arms curled around his neck and her hungry mouth opened to his, seeking a much more primal connection. Hooking her ankles behind his thighs, she drew him near, then sneaked her hands down his back to his buttocks and took a firm hold, steering him to her slick and ready core.

With no reason to delay, he dived into her warm depths with one smooth slide and paused shivering at the feel of her walls rippling around his length and her entire body molding into his. The sensations were more powerful than he was prepared for, engulfing him whole, and as he pulled back to sink in even deeper and felt her meeting his thrust with her own, his moan was one of helpless surrender.

He tried to slow down and focus to ensure her climax before his own, but every movement he made brought him to the edge, her every sigh amplifying his arousal, and regardless of his struggle, he was soon caught in the inescapable spiral towards oblivion and in growing panic realized he was about to fail her all over again.

Her whisper came heaven sent, piercing through his desperation. A compassionate look in her eyes, she told him he didn't need to hold off, but have his pleasure, have _her,_ any way he liked. That they would have all night to work a common rhythm.

Tears of gratitude prickling in his eyes, he pressed her to his heart, overwhelmed with emotion. What had he ever done to deserve her?

Spreading her legs wider and lacing his fingers with hers above her head, he pushed again, groaning at the pleasure shooting through him. He had hoped to hold eye-contact, to maintain their connection throughout his buildup, but his next thrust had him crying out her name like a lifeline and after that, he was lost to the world.

Lust burning in his groin, spurred on by her encouragement, he pounded into her without elegance or restraint. Tearing his pleasure from her soft, strong body, he came undone in a glorious flash of ecstasy, spilling deep within her and this time, that brilliance wasn’t clouded by a shred of guilt or doubt.

In the haze of afterglow, cradling her while still pulsing inside her, he couldn’t help thinking if this was how it would always feel making love to her. A mixture of wild, uncontrollable hunger and endless devotion, desire to give her anything and to be whatever she needed, drowning and being saved all at once.

With perfect clarity, he only knew he could never, ever get enough of her. And if the universe would turn out being so kind as to grant him one more chance with her, he would grab it and hold on as the most valuable gift he had ever received.

So, when her languid caresses on his chest gradually turned into firmer, longer strokes trailing down to his stirring erection, he didn’t hesitate anymore.

Letting go of all uncertainties - the ongoing negotiations, the dinner and the wine, years of barriers and protocol, and difficult decisions waiting in the morning – he flipped her to her back and pinned her there, meeting her surprised delight with a wicked grin.

Without burdens of the past or the future, he welcomed the precious moment with her, accepting their needs for what they were; two people whose paths were destined to entwine.

The bed they shared became an ocean of fulfilled dreams, their bodies coming together in a passion he couldn’t remember ever sweeping over him with such force. Bathing in the glory of her rapturous cries and lips trembling with ecstasy as he sank into her over and over again, hours blended into a stream of pleasure flowing unhindered to the first shades of dawn.

And by the time she was whimpering on all fours as he gripped her hips and slammed inside her with everything he had, her sweaty form shaking with each sharp thrust until she dropped to her face, spent by her ninth orgasm, clenching around him like a hot velvet fist and pulling him into another bottomless bliss with her, he couldn’t care less if the planet and its people had, after all, been only a ploy and tomorrow they would find Voyager seized and the crew captured, or the whole damn world outside burned to ashes.

Whatever.

This night was worth dying a thousand times over.

 

* * *

 


	7. Be Gentle, Sweet Dawn

* * *

 

The room was bathed in sunlight when he opened his eyes.

She lay with her back against his chest, clasping his hand in deep sleep, warm and soft and content. His arm was still wrapped around her, his body sheltering her in dream.

Recollections of the night before began pouring into his mind, heated images and sounds of pleasures, some familiar and plenty of new ones learned.

They sure did cross some barriers.

He frowned briefly, remembering how the evening had started, but brushed the thought aside as she began to stir.

The sweetness of the morning disorientation in her moves made him smile, the obvious confusion of the arm holding her and the crane of her neck as if she needed confirmation of who was spooned behind her.

At the sight of him, her face broke into a sleepy grin.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” she whispered and nuzzled back into his embrace.

“Good morning, Kathryn.”

Encouraged by her first reaction, he planted a kiss in her hair. “How do you feel?”

Her attempt to stretch ended in a wince and her yawn transformed into a slightly pained giggle.

“Frankly, I feel like I’ve run a marathon and climbed a mountain and could certainly use a bath, but as I recall, these aches come for a very pleasant reason.” She kissed his fingers one at a time. “You, mister, have extremely talented hands.”

He laughed out loud with relief and she turned around in his arms.

“And amazing lips, too,” she added, staring intently at his mouth before reaching up to kiss him. “Do you feel battered too?”

The joy of such natural intimacy bubbled in his heart and he drew her closer.

“I may not be a young man anymore but apart from the phaser blast there was nothing last night that I wouldn’t be able to repeat right away.”

The second the word left him, he felt her tense.

Shit.

She pushed herself further, puzzled and alert, trying to catch the threads of her memories into a coherent whole but realizing she lacked relevant pieces.

“Phaser blast? I don’t recall us being in any kind of battle.”

“No, Kathryn, nothing like that, everything is fine. It’s just that you…” He cursed again silently at his own stupidity. “What do you remember from yesterday?”

Brows knit together, she looked away, her gaze wandering across the room as if the answers would be found there, attempting to form a clear recollection.

“Now that you ask, I do seem to miss parts of the evening. We were at the dinner, everything was lovely and… I guess we somehow ended up coming here and… well, since this - you and I - is long overdue, I thought the opportunity presented itself and we made the most of it?”

She turned back to him for clarification, eyes unaware and trusting.

In a heartbeat, the base of his happiness dropped from under him.

If she had no memory of what had happened, it meant she had been under the influence of an alien chemical after all, and that made his actions inexcusable. He simply should have known, or should have made sure before… before…

“Did I drink too much and pass out? Hope I didn’t make a scene,” she offered in a lighter tone meant to ease his concern, but he couldn’t get a word out of his mouth.

“Whatever happened, it surely can’t be that bad, Chakotay. We’re here, aren’t we? Together, happy, enjoying this piece of paradise?”

A sadness creeping over him, he shook his head. “You don’t understand.”  

He tried to get up, get some distance to her to be able to concentrate and explain the events that had felt logical at the time, but now appeared more like a surreal dream, but she gripped his arm and pulled him back to her.

Considering the mixed emotions flickering across his face and his inability to meet her eyes, it didn’t take long for her to come to the right conclusion.

“You feel guilty about this. You think you’ve done something wrong.” It wasn’t even a question, only a statement. “I can’t imagine what brought this on, but seems to me there are things that need to be said and if we’re going to talk about guilt, let’s begin a little further back, okay?”

Not waiting for an answer, she took his hand in hers and went on.

“I’ve been meaning to speak with you about our first time, Chakotay. It’s been weeks, I know, and I have no excuse for that delay.” She let out a heavy sigh. “It was all such a whirl, I panicked, and for every day that passed, I felt terrible for first inviting you to stay, then pushing you out without any explanations, and not even coming to you later, but I had no idea what to say. I’m just so, so sorry I wasn’t able to handle that better.”

Although she wasn’t telling him anything he hadn’t already suspected, he was grateful she finally decided to address the issue, even if it was a deliberate shift away from the more acute concerns.

“I could have come to you too, Kathryn, despite your wishes, but I thought I’d give you the time and space you seemed to need. I never doubted we wouldn’t have that talk sooner or later.”

Her touch was warm on the side of his face, strengthening their connection. Strengthening him.

“And I thank you for that. I did need those weeks, mainly to realize what a waste of time all my worrying was. Eventually, it was this planet that made me see that some things in life exist simply to be enjoyed.”

Agreeing with her was easy. Even in their difficult situation alone in the Delta Quadrant, or maybe precisely because of that gravity, whatever joy could be found should be embraced with open arms.

“So, when I picked that blue dress for yesterday’s dinner,” she continued, the familiar sparkle back in her eyes, “I was fully aware how flattering it looked on me and was glad to see my efforts didn’t go unnoticed by my very handsome first officer.”

Tugging his ear in sudden discomfort made her burst into a girlish laughter.

“Oh, I saw you peeking down my cleavage the whole evening, Chakotay! You really thought you were being subtle with that?”

A hot blush spread over his cheeks and he lowered his gaze. He’d tried so hard to be the perfect gentleman.

“Don’t worry. You weren’t the only one staring and the attention was rather delightful,” she admitted grinning shamelessly. “What I mean to say is I had a plan. After dinner, I was going to suggest a walk through the garden and along the beach, admire the sunset and finally have this conversation, which I was hoping would lead us exactly here; sharing an incredible night, a beginning to our wonderful new life together back on Voyager.”

Processing the full meaning of her words, he could only stare at her, mouth open, mind dizzy, and skin tingling at her confession.

“…a life together, Kathryn?” He asked, an avalanche of joy building up in his chest.

Her lips curled into a playful smile.

“Well, I certainly hope you’re not the kind of man who shows a woman all the pleasures in the galaxy only to take it away the next morning. That was quite a performance, you know, even for two people half our age. Although, it did cross my mind that there had to be some alien influence at work, cause if that was your usual stamina, you’ll wear me out in a week.”

This time it was his turn to burst out laughing. “No, you’re right, don’t expect me to keep up that pace again.”

For a moment, they fell silent, considering each other and the happiness that seemed to persist regardless of the questions still hanging in the air.

“Feel any better, Chakotay?”

Invaluable. Irreplaceable. The most precious gift the universe could have ever given him. Someday, he would find a proper way to express the depth of his affection, but he had to start somewhere.

“I love you, Kathryn.”

Her smile was brilliant and utterly contagious.

“I love you too, Chakotay.”

In the end, these were facts, not revelations. The words as easy as breathing.

“Now, if you'll just fill me in on the details of last night, I’m sure we still have enough time for one more round before the closing negotiations start.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
